Sexy
by Bitch Slap Love
Summary: Shikamaru is spending his Winter Break with someone unexpected. ShikaNeji


Title: Sexy

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Summary: It's Shikamaru's winter break but he spends it with someone unsuspecting. ShikaNeji

Warnings: Yaoi Cussing

Couple: ShikaNeji

Writen By: Bitch Slap Love (or Demonluvr)

God, Mountain Dew and good music do wonders on me.

Went dress shopping . . . the day after Kakashi-chan's Berf-Day. :pout: I hate dresses.

I'm having New Year's like it would be in the US cuz I'm a Lazy Bitch like that.

This will be a longer one of my ShikaNeji/NejiShika fics but that's cuz think is more of a one-shot than a drabble.

Noise- is, well, a noise in teh story.

_Lyrics_ (centered) – people in story are listening/can hear it.  
**Lyrics** (centered) - put in fer moi amusement. (AKA they can't hear it)

----------

Sexy

----------

At eighteen Nara Shikamaru was kicked out of his childhood home –Not that he really minded- and moved into a nice studio apartment. He figured he could relax all day and maybe start that family he had been thinking about, but that got shot down when his father forced his to apply for ANBU. He seriously doubted he would be excepted so he started looking at potential wives. Again, his plans were shot down by him being excepted into ANBU. And between missions and days at the office –Which are scarier then it sounds- his sex drive all but diminished. But, we know Shikamaru, he had a back-up plan, which includes turning to Ino if he had to. –Despite his hatred for her incessant nagging- Of course, like all his other plans, that was shot down by Ino already having someone, not that Shikamaru can disclose that information due to it will be hazardous to his life.

So here he was, his fourth Christmas alone, freezing his ass off in a park, After dark.

It was weird, out of the gang he was one of the only single ones. Naruto got with Sasuke after dragging his sorry ass back, Ino got with . . . WUBB . . ., Lee got with Gaara –that probably shocked him the most-, Kiba got with Shino, Which left Ten-Ten –who had disappeared a year ago to the Wave country-, Chouji –who had an arranged marriage planned-, Hinata –who also had an arranged marriage-, and him.

Well, there was the other Hyuuga.

Neji, the ball crusher. Part of Shikamaru's hatred for ANBU was because of Neji. Neji rode his ass all day long making sure to point out all of his flaws. Then again, he did the same to everyone else. Why? Because he's Hyuuga Neji, head, fucking, honcho at the base.

Supervisors suck.

Shikamaru ran a hand over his pull-back hair, peeved.

This train of thought was getting him nowhere.

This was his two-week break for Christmas and New Years. He was supposed to not think of his bitch of a boss.

Especially after _that_.

Shikamaru leaned his head back and closed his eyes, letting snow drift onto his face. His watch beeped signifying that it was only an hour or so till Christmas. He mildly wondered if everyone would like their presents. Not that they were extravagant or anything, just simple momentums that meant to tell the recipient that he still remembered who they were. He heard boots crunching in the snow and he decided to ignore it, figuring it was a couple or such.

The steps stopped directly in front of him. He cautiously cracked open an eye and saw a steaming mug held out to him. He slipped his eye closed again, sighed, then opened both eyes. He looked past the mug to see the last person he expected offering his the warm liquid.

"Hyuuga?" Shikamaru asked softly sitting up a little straighter. The addressed man mumbled something about 'this being stupid' before clearing his throat and saying in his normal deep even tone.

"I don't want one of my subordinates freezing to death." Neji paused his eyebrows furrowed slightly for a moment, as if surprised that he had spoke, before putting up a usual mask. "It's cocoa."

Shikamaru hesitantly took the mug, stared at it warily and debated on whether or not to drink.

Neji mumbled again in an aggravated way. "I didn't poison it."

This earned his a glance before the lazy nin turned to hot chocolate and took a sip. Not bad. "Why 'er you here?"

"Like I said, I can't have you freezing to death on me." Again Neji's face contorted for a moment then was normal.

"Why do you care?" The Nara took a long drink of the dark liquid. Neji opened his mouth to retort when the wind picked up. He pulled his jacket around himself tighter and Shikamaru finally noticed what he was wearing, or, rather, the lack of there of.

Neji was dressed in a flimsy black kimono –that did nothing to block the wind-, untied black boots and a gray wind breaker. "Are you retarded?" Shikamaru asked in disbelief. "You should know that if you're coming out side when it's cold you should wear proper clothes." He finished with a yawn and his lips twitched upward at the glare the answered him.

The snow was growing thicker and the wind harsher. "Oi, Hyuuga. I think there's ganna be a snow storm,_ if you want_," Shikamaru drawled with a slight smirk, "You can stay at my house until it passes 'er such."

Neji continued to glare but agreed when the biting wind made its way past his kimono and to his other-wise bare legs.

Shikamaru stood lazily, he was relatively warm in his winter garb. He took another sip of the cocoa before handing it back to Neji. "I think you need the warmth more than me."

Neji looked only a little disgusted but grabbed the cup. They walked in silence for a bit when Neji asked Shikamaru an important question. "Do you not believe in germs or something?"

Shikamaru chuckled at this and watched with a side-ways glace Neji hesitantly raise the mug to his lips. "Nope, not really. I mean, I know there are germs, I just don't care."

Neji almost choked at this and ended up pouring the rest of the warm drink onto the ground.

-----

"I'm home," Shikamaru said to the empty apartment, not bothering to even stop the old habit.

Neji regarded him with guarded eyes then scanned the room. It was a total mess. Not exactly what he expected of the so-called 'genius'. Books, scrolls, dishes, CD's, clothes, any and every thing were on the floor. He looked up in the direction he remembered to lazy nin going and saw a trail of clothes falling after him. Neji quickly averted his eyes and called out; "Do you undress in front of all your guests?"

He heard a door click shut that a few seconds later open back up. "Nope, only you, Hyuuga. 'Cuz your so damn sexy." The door clicked shut again as Neji whirled to glare.

Neji made a mental note to demote the lazy nin. He slid his jacket off and placed it on a near by cluttered chair.

Shikamaru returned wearing boxers. Neji couldn't help but stare. This guy really was a work of art. Hearts were scattered across the lazy nin's boxers. Not that Neji was looking, of course.

Neji resisted the urge to gape and scream something rather embarrassing (1) and said in a somewhat uneven voice. "Where am I to sleep?"

Shikamaru regarded him with a smirk, then turned away to the fridge. "I have a bed and couch. Mind you, I'm sleeping on my bed, but I don't care if you join me." He grabbed a pitcher of orange juice before turning to Neji. "What'll it be?"

Neji's face fell as he glanced around the living room. "Where, may I ask, is this couch you speak of?" Shikamaru looked up. "It's in there somewhere." Neji sighed in an exaggerated way. Shikamaru smirked. "I guess you'll be bunking with me?"

-----

Shikamaru couldn't sleep. He was waiting for Hyuuga to join him. But, as always the dark haired beauty was taking his sweet time. Shikamaru was laying with his back to the door. He boss would have to crawl over him if he wanted on the bed. He heard the soft tale-tell padding of feet coming towards the room. He made no action to show he heard Neji.

The steps stopped behind him and he had the urge to roll over and let the Hyuuga join him. If he wanted that is. So he did. He rolled over, freeing room for the dark-haired ANBU. He didn't act like he was asleep but at the same time he didn't give signs of being awake either. Neji hesitated for a minuet before crawling into Shikamaru's bed.

At first they laid there facing each other so Shikamaru made the first move. He reached out, caught Neji's waist and pulled said-man to him. Neji reacted by fisting the front of Shikamaru's shirt and burying his face in the soft material. Shikamaru pressed the body closer and pushed his right leg between Neji's. There was a soft gasp that encouraged the Nara. He slid his right down from Neji waist, over his hips and to his thigh.

He lightly pushed the feeble fabric away from the skin and marveled at the silky texture of Neji's skin. He lightly traced his calloused fingers up the Hyuuga's thigh but was soon met with the feel of fabric. He growled lightly into Neji's hair making the Hyuuga snicker. "What?" he said in a soft but amused voice. "You thought I'd go commando?"

Shikamaru grunted in reply. Suddenly he grabbed the offending fabric with both hands and yanked them off. Neji gave a startled cry, his heart racing but he settled down when they settled in their previous position.

Shikamaru went back to lightly brushing the bare skin, going as high as his hip and as low as his knee. "Het." Neji murmured as he pushed threw a blush.

Shikamaru gently touched his lips against Neji's, just like their first kiss. (2) They enjoyed the closeness letting their lips stay touching and their breath intermingling, when Neji gently pressed against Shikamaru's mouth. They shared light open-mouthed kisses, the soft intake of breath that happened every-once-in-a-while didn't satiate their need for air and soon they were breathing heavily, despite the lack of action.

Shikamaru changed the course of his wandering fingers and brushed against the brunette's navel. Neji purred softly and caught Shikamaru's mouth in another kiss but this time he slipped his tongue past Shikamaru's parted lips. Shikamaru greeted this action by gently running his nails down Neji's inner thigh. Neji gasped making the lazy nin smirk faintly.

Shikamaru deepened the kiss with his own exploring tongue. A short battle of dominance ensued but ended with Shikamaru finally winning by actually trying. Neji leaned against his chest, panting quietly.

Shikamaru returned his hand to Neji's thigh and was lightly running his hand over it again when he asked. "Your legs are smooth. You shave 'er something?"

A light pink crossed Neji's face and he replied with a question of his own. "Do you?"

Nara chuckled; there was his answer, in a sense. "I wonder," he drawled. "Are you smooth _there_, also?" He slowly slid his hand to Neji's center but was stopped before he made it.

"I guess you'll have to wait and see." The Hyuuga's tone was stern yet teasing.

"Hnn, I guess I will."

Shikamaru's hand was released and he rested it under a fold of Neji's kimono on his waist.

A beep sounded and Shikamaru found himself muttering. "Merry Christmas." Before slipping into the black waves of sleep.

Neji smiled softly and followed the Nara's lead.

----------

WUBB- A term my friends use that means 'Worthless Ugly Boobless Bitch' Take a guess as to who 'WUBB' is. –Personally I have nothing against this person even thou I used to hate . . . this person-

1: I was very, very, **_very_** tempted to have his cry, "Holy Guacamole-e Batman! That's one big enchilada!" But, alas, that wouldn't have been appropriate. Now would it?  
2: Oooo, They've had a little sumpin'-sumpin' before this. :giggles:

. . . . . Yea, that's kinda the end. Whoot.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . Your not ganna hurt me . . . right?

I might do one more one-shot type thing on this 'story' and have it be about New Years; maybe it'll be focusing about Neji instead of Shika. God I art luft Shika with all my heart and soul, but I'm not giving up my real crush for him. :wink: If only I could make Shika real . . . Hmmmm.

IF you want me to do a New Year's thing tell me. Otherwise I'll prolly focus my attention elsewhere.

. . . Paachaaaw . . . you're great. :squee:glomps: Your name is cool too.

Finally proofed 'Possessions' –even thou it's already up- and found so many grammatical errors. I only hope isthisparadise proofed it before she put it up. Prolly not, but a girl can hope, right?

I will, eventually, write a multi-chap fic fer this couple, thou I dun knu if it'll be NejiShika or ShikaNeji yet, but I have a sever dislike for writing multi-chap fics right now so it'll prolly be around X-mas When if finally start it. Thou I am starting a new multi-chap fic, but it's a crack fic soooz I dun count.

Jeez I talk to much . . I do realize people don't like listening to me talk so I'll go now and cry in my corner for this being so craptastic. :sobs overdramatically:

He he. This is Demonluvr BTW, This is moi other account.

Feedback? Comments? Cookies? (Give me cookies and I'll give you a request.)

Click


End file.
